cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infanterietruppen
The Infanterietruppe (Infantry) are the Infantry Branch of the Reichsheer. Infantrymen are soldiers who are specifically trained for the role of fighting on foot to engage the enemy face to face and have historically borne the brunt of the casualties of combat in wars. As the oldest branch of combat arms, they are the backbone of armies. Infantry units have more physically demanding training than other branches of armies, and place a greater emphasis on discipline, fitness, physical strength and aggression. Infantrymen are distinguished from soldiers trained to fight on horseback (cavalry), in tanks, or in technical roles such as armourers or signallers, but basic infantry skills are fundamental to the training of any soldier, and soldiers of any branch of an army are expected to serve as auxiliary infantry (e.g., patrolling and security) when necessary. In the Prussian Army, this is taken further, in that every soldier is required to go through the School of Infantry, no matter what their future assignment or trade. Infantry can access and maneuver in terrain inaccessible to vehicles and tanks, and employ infantry support weapons that can provide firepower in the absence of artillery. Organisation The Infantry is headed by a General der Infanterie and consists of the Branch Headquarters at the Defence Ministry, the School of Infantry, and several battalions. There are three types of Infantry unit; light infantry (Jäger) trained to fight on foot and in specialist terrain, motorised light infantry (Grenadier) transported in light armoured wheeled vehicles and armoured infantry (Panzergrenadier) which are trained to fight alongside the Panzertruppe in Infantry Fighting Vehicles. The basic building block of the Infantry is the Section (Sektion) of 8 men. The Section consists of two 4-man squads (Gruppen). Sections are organised into Platoons (Züge), Companies (Kompanien) and Battalions (Bataillone). Battalions are further organised into Regiments (Regimenter) for administrative purposes only. These regiments can contain as many as 5 active battalions, all with varying roles. These Regiments are named for and continue the traditions of the Army regiments of the Wilhelmine Era. Regiments of the Imperial Army: *Gren-Rgt Kronprinz Nr.1 - (4 Battalions) *Gren-Rgt König Friedrich Wilhelm IV Nr.2 - (2 battalions) *Gren-Rgt König Friedrich Wilhelm I Nr.3 - (2 Battalions) *Gren-Rgt König Friedrich der Grosse Nr.4 - (1 battalion) *Gren-Rgt König Friedrich I Nr.5 - (2 Battalions) *Gren-Rgt Graf Kleist von Nollendorf Nr.6 - (1 battalion) *Gren-Rgt König Wilhelm I Nr.7 - (2 Battalions) *Leib-Gren-Rgt König Friedrich Wilhelm III Nr.8 - (1 Battalion) *Colbergsches-Rgt -Rgt Graf Gneisenau Nr.9 - (2 Battalions) *Gren-Rgt König Friedrich Wilhelm II Nr.10 - (2 Battalions) *Gren-Rgt König Friedrich III Nr.11 - (2 Battalions) *Gren-Rgt Prinz Karl von Preußen Nr.12 - (5 Battalions) Battalions are identified by a Roman Numeral followed by the parent regiment title (shorthand) and the role in brackets e.g. I/Gren-Rgt Nr. 1 (Jãger) Equipment *G38 6.5mm Assault Rifle *Karabiner S 7.62mm Rifle *AG-40 2 40mm UB Grenade Launcher *MG4 6.5mm Light Machine Gun *MG5 7.62mmm Machine Gun *P8 9mm Pistol *G28 7.62mm DM Rifle *Granatmaschinenwaffe 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher *Panzerfaust 3 60mm Hand-held anti-tank grenade launcher Vehicles *Schützenpanzer Tiger *Gepanzertes Transport Kraftfahrzeug Boxer Training Officer Infantry Officers begin their military careers with all other potential oficers by attending the Initial Officers Course at the Hauptkadettenanstalt Großlichterfelde for 48 weeks, followed by attendance at the Reichswehr Military Technical Academy for 3 years to obtain their degrees. The required training for Infantry Officers takes place at the Infantry School (Infanterieschule) in Hammelburg. Infantry Officers will learn the duties and responsibilities required to command and lead an Infantry Platoon. This training is designed to progressively develop leadership skills while offering in-depth tactical challenges associated with conducting operations. Weaponry training will also be a part of this learning experience. During the final phase of training leadership skills and tactical abilities will continue to be gained, while operating in a mechanized environment which includes learning to manoeuvre an Infantry Fighting Vehicle, becoming proficient in the use of an array of modern infrared and night vision systems and the use of specialty weapons. After having mastered the tactical elements of commanding a Platoon from an armoured vehicle, Infantry Officers will be posted to an operational Infantry Battalion to take command of an Infantry Platoon. Enlisted Basic training for enlisted personnel assigned to the Infantry consists of the 33 week Combat Infantry Course at the School of Infantry (Infanterieschule). For recruits from outside the Germanosphere ther is an additional 11 weeks of German language and cultural training. Infantry Soldiers may be offered the opportunity to develop specialized skills through formal courses and on-the-job training, including: *Basic Parachutist *Parachute Jumpmaster *Para Instructor *Mountain Warfare *Instructional Techniques *First Aid Instructor *Rappelmaster *Unarmed Combat Instructor *Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Defence Instructor *Urban Operations As they progress in their career, Infantry Soldiers who demonstrate the required ability and potential will be offered advanced training. Available courses include: *Instructional Techniques *Primary Army Leadership *Infantry Section Commander *Infantry Platoon Second-in-Command *Infantry Company Sergeant-Major *Communicator *Reconnaissance Patrolling *Anti-Armour Gunner *Sniper *Section Commander *Machinegunner (Heavy and General Purpose) *Small Arms Coach *30mm Gunner and IFV Crew Commander *Winter (Arctic) and Jungle Operations *Patrol Pathfinder *Tactical Intelligence Operator Links *Neue Deutsche Reich *Reichswehrministerium *Reichsheer Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Prussia